


The Jack-in-the-Box Challenge

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suppose I should explain. Last Monday, Karita was helping me kill time before going to the airport. Having ourselves yet another wee two person panel (I'm thinking this sort of thing helps stave off con drop). She, out of the blue, asked for a drabble/ficlet challenge. A pairing and words. I happen to have what were labeled as "decision dice". Used the two words from there, and a word from the room. 100-500 words. She got hers done in an appropriate time frame (and managed to explain it much more succinctly).</p><p>She gave me-- Ron/Blaise. Meeting. Sex. *Zesty*. o.O eep!</p></blockquote>





	The Jack-in-the-Box Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karita Wyr (karitawyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/gifts).



~*~

The stack of parchment was teetering precariously on Blaise's desk. Proper requisitioning protocol obviously wasn't being followed; nobody was using the new Xeroxed forms. A meeting with department heads definitely was in order.

Blaise was contemplating a quick incendio to clear his desk when Percy stepped into the cubicle.

"Percy!" Blaise said with a smile, welcoming the distraction from work. "Is it lunchtime already? I was thinking we could try those new zesty tacos at Jack-in-the-Box..."

"I'm not here for lunch," Percy said, folding his arms over his chest and looking down crossly at Blaise.

"Oh." Blaise frowned. This didn't look good. "Well then..." he started, only to be interrupted.

"Did you have sex with my brother?" Percy demanded.

Blaise cringed. Not due to the question, but rather the volume at which it was posed. He threw a quick privacy charm over the cubicle. "Percy. Given your family, and my proclivities, I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that. Which brother, and when?"

Percy stood with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What? It's not as though you've ever asked for full disclosure of my past partners." Blaise hoped he wouldn't. Not now, at least.

"...I thought Ron was just giving me a hard time..."

Blaise stood and laid his hand on Percy's shoulder. "That was quite a long while ago. If it's any consolation, you've been my only Weasley since our trip to Kinko's." 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should explain. Last Monday, Karita was helping me kill time before going to the airport. Having ourselves yet another wee two person panel (I'm thinking this sort of thing helps stave off con drop). She, out of the blue, asked for a drabble/ficlet challenge. A pairing and words. I happen to have what were labeled as "decision dice". Used the two words from there, and a word from the room. 100-500 words. She got hers done in an appropriate time frame (and managed to explain it much more succinctly).
> 
> She gave me-- Ron/Blaise. Meeting. Sex. *Zesty*. o.O eep!


End file.
